


Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 3

by Akakitsune



Series: Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) DISCONTINUED [3]
Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/M, actually kinda surprised how well this is doing, looks like everyone does here so maybe not :), maybe i should stop having strokes in the tags, y'all we got a chapter 3 now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 08:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20422712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Red settles into her new life of being Venomous' assistant around his lab. During this, little Fink is trying to adjust to this new change as well.





	Never Strong Enough (O.K K.O Fanfic) - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually getting a lot more positive reception than I thought-! ^ ^;
> 
> I really do appreciate the positive feedback, though. I'm glad you all are enjoying the story and hopefully I can continue writing more (and hopefully daily like it has been). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Red woke up in an unfamiliar area. She stared up at a white ceiling, and when she sat up, the entire room was white. Where did all her belongings go? And where was she? After a few minutes of regaining her thoughts, a process she conducted daily, she remembered the events of yesterday. The events of yesterday... She shook her head before the uncomfortable memories came back.

After she got herself dressed for the day, she made her way downstairs and walked to the kitchen. Venomous and Fink were at the table, Venomous drinking a cup of coffee and reading a book while Fink scarfed up some cereal. Venomous looked up from the book. "Red, did you sleep well?" He asked, and Red nodded. "Well there's cereal in the cabinet and milk in the fridge. You could also have some toast if you'd like." He replied, pointing to the cabinet and the fridge. Red grabbed some cereal and milk and sat down at the table. 

"After breakfast I have a call-in meeting with some colleagues. Would you mind doing some cleaning while that takes place?" Venomous asked, turning his attention back to his book. "I don't mind." Red replied. She looked up from her bowl to see Fink staring at her. She didn't look very happy. Red swallowed hard, wondering what she did to make Fink upset by her company. "Fink, don't stare." Venomous warned without taking his eyes off the book. Fink obeyed, looking at her empty cereal bowl. She took it and walked towards the sink. She turned her head towards Red one last time, then scurried off upstairs. 

...

Red walked into the lab. It didn't look very messy; it looked fairly organized. In fact, it didn't look like there was much going on in the room as of late. She gathered up a few stray test tubes and measuring utensils that were left on the counter, washed them off, and placed them back in their proper spaces. She looked over at the strangest bonsai tree she had ever seen. Instead of branches and leaves, there were only multi colored tentacles, and they were wiggling. Red shivered as she grabbed a hold of it and the scissors lying beside it and placed it off beside the sink, out of the way. 

"What do you think you're doing?" Fink asked, harshly, causing Red to turn around. Red was a bit confused. "I... Was doing what Venomous told me to...?" She answered. "Yeah, well you're doin' it wrong, dummy!" Fink continued. She walked over to where Red had set the bonsai tree and took it, placing it in the windowsill. "Boss always likes to put his tree beside the window to get sunlight." Fink declared. Red nodded, awkwardly. Fink went over to the measuring utensils and took a few. "Don't ya know test tubes go on the little wooden thingy? They don't go in a drawer!" She exclaimed, placing each test tube into the slot on the wooden stand. She turned to Red. "You're lucky I came in here or Boss wouldn't have been happy!" She said, and walked out of the lab. 

Venomous came in, ruffling Fink's hair as he walked by. "I see you had a little help with cleaning." He said. Red nodded. "I didn't quite know where everything went..." She said. "Its alright. Its only your first day." He replied, slipping on a pair of latex gloves. Red watched him and did the same. He looked over towards her. "Oh, I almost forgot." He walked over to a coat rack by the door and grabbed a lab coat, handing it to her. "You might want to wear this while we're in the lab." He informed her as she put it on. She nodded. "So what exactly are we doing today...?" She asked. "I'm not quite sure, yet..." He said, putting his hand to his chin to think. "I suppose I just received a shipment of glorbs from Billiam... Perhaps we could manage something with that." 

He looked towards the doorway. "Fink!" He called. Not long after, Fink came running in. "Yeah, Boss?" She asked, seeming a bit excited for having something to do. "Could you grab the case of glorbs from my office, please?" He requested. "Yes sir!" She replied, running off. She shortly came back with the case in both hands. "Here you go!" She said, and he took it. "Thanks, Fink." He said, smiling down at her. She returned the smile and went back upstairs. He sighed. "Fink's quite a good helper." He said. "But she can't manage all of this on her own, and neither can I." He looked over at Red. "You're going to help us out a lot." He said with a smile. This made Red feel a warm feeling inside. She finally was going to be of use to someone, and they were happy to have her around. 'He might be a villain,' She thought. 'But he's really nice so far.' Venomous could tell his compliment did its job, so he turned his focus back to the glorbs experiment. 

...

The experiment went well. They had been working on Fink's glorb collar to see what improvements they could make with it. They used a few of the many glorbs to make sure the changes worked like they were supposed to. There were a few trial and error moments, but everything worked out in the end. Red stepped out of the lab, throwing away her gloves and taking off her lab coat and setting it back on the lab coat. Venomous stepped out after her, the collar in his hand. "Fink!" He called out once more, and sure enough the little minion was scampering over. "Yeah, Boss?" She asked. Venomous set her in front of him and put the collar back around her neck. "We've made a few adjustments to your collar. But remember, the collar is-" "Yeah, yeah... Only for emergencies and destroying heroes... I got it..." She said, crossing her arms. He patted her back. "Go on, now." He said. She began to leave, looking at Red one more time with that same glare, and soon disappearing up the staircase. 

Venomous looked to Red. "So how do you think your first day went?" He asked. "Um... It was fine..." She replied, quietly. "I think you did well. There's still some things to get used to, but you'll be a good assistant." He smiled again at her, and the same warm feeling filled Red's insides. "Thank you..." She replied, returning the smile he gave her. He chuckled slightly. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He took off his lab coat and put it on the coat rack. "Well, have a good night, Red." He said, and went upstairs to his own room. Red smiled as he watched him walk up the staircase. It seemed like it was going to be much nicer working for Venomous. 

...

Venomous slipped into his room quickly and shut the door. He ran his fingers through his hair as he walked towards the bed. "Why am I so tired lately..." He muttered, rubbing his eyes, roughly. He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing dark circles around his eyes that no one else seemed to notice. He had felt so awfully fatigued for weeks now. He didn't quite understand it; he got near the same healthy amount of sleep every night, and it wasn't like he was doing anything too physically challenging during the days. He sighed. "At least Red's becoming some use..." He said, covering himself up under the covers in his bed. But it was strange. Not only was he tired, but he could swear he felt something more than just seeing use in this broken hero. Perhaps it was because she reminded him so much of his younger self, wanting to help his team but being unable to because of everyone being better. He winced when he recalled one of his own teammates lying to his face after that freak accident... He shook his head. No, villains don't pity. That's stupid. He had to be stronger than that, right? He let his thoughts sink him deeper into sleep.

That's when he woke up...


End file.
